As for conventional wheelchair tables, for example, configurations disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 are known. The wheelchair table of Patent Literature 1 is placed on both arm rests of the wheelchair and fixed by a fixing belt. According to this configuration, the wheelchair table needs to be removed from the wheelchair when the table is not used, and thus there is a problem in that storage of the wheelchair table is likely to be troublesome. On the other hand, if the wheelchair is moved around with the wheelchair table in place, the wheelchair table is likely to get in the way during moving, and furthermore, a view around the feet is blocked by the wheelchair table, and thus there is also a safety problem.
In contrast, with the wheelchair table of Patent Literature 2, a table body supported by a table support rod is rotated and lowered when the table body is not used so that the table body is retracted together with the table support rod, and thereby the table body can be stowed away without being removed.